


【EC】Hello, My Love

by DaisyHMF



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 离家出走查×酒店经理万本质是一个万万遇见爱的甜故事
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	【EC】Hello, My Love

Hello, My Love

“噢，嘿，这里还有房间吗？”一个气喘吁吁的声音突然插进来，打破了大厅里只有喷泉水流声的寂静。  
正在电脑前处理信息的艾瑞克把视线从屏幕上移开，柜台前站着的是一个拖着鼓鼓囊囊的行李箱背着登山包的年轻男子，他的头发乱糟糟的遮住了眼睛，下巴上的胡茬也到了该清理的程度，而嘴唇却很水润，身上看起来就价值不菲的西装也没有好好整理，领带歪歪扭扭的系着，衬衫都皱了起来，视线再朝下移去，那双皮鞋上泥水已经干了一些，留下褐色的污点——昨天刚下过暴雨而今天地面上的水还没干。  
悄然收回打量的视线，艾瑞克礼貌的说道：“当然有的。”  
“那我要一个单人间，最好没有窗户的，要是情况好的话，我大概会住上半个月左右，”说着男子把背上的登山包放在了行李箱上，掏出一个精致的皮夹，打开数了数里面的钱币，“或者更长时间吧。”  
男人已经平稳了气息，声音中带着不符合他现在形象的优雅感。  
艾瑞克闻言挑了挑眉，“好的，请提供你的身份证件，并在此缴纳住房押金与费用。”  
递过身份证件的手居然肉乎乎的，这令艾瑞克的视线停留了几秒，但他还是微笑接过，然后他看着电脑屏幕上显出的人像愣住了。屏幕上的男子干净整洁，笑容柔和，即使是证件照，那双也蓝色的眼睛也漂亮的惊人，棕色的发又蓬又卷。再看年龄，和他相差无几，却比他更显得年轻，或者说照片里的人更加像个未成年的少年。  
“查尔斯·泽维尔…先生，”艾瑞克有些迟疑的念出男人的名字，“对吗？”  
“啊？叫我查尔斯就好，”叫做查尔斯的男子闻言停下了动作，伸手拨了一下头发，勉强露出眼睛，“有什么问题吗？”  
那双蓝眼睛与图片上完全一致，甚至比图片上更要吸引人。  
艾瑞克盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿才反应过来自己的行为不妥，撇开了眼睛，“没有。”  
继而专心于数据的操作，很快便办好了住房手续，并将房卡递给查尔斯。  
“需要我送你上去吗？”艾瑞克说道，“毕竟你的行李看起来很重。”  
“谢谢你，不过我想我可以的。”查尔斯婉拒了艾瑞克的提议，拖着行李朝电梯的方向走去。  
“奇怪的人。”艾瑞克的目光一直落在查尔斯的背影上，直到他的身影消失在电梯门后。  
已经进到电梯里的查尔斯并不知道艾瑞克对他做出的评价，他只是再次将背包放在了行李箱上，借此机会放松一下肩膀，重物背的久了肩部的皮肉都是酸痛的。看了看右手的房卡，摁下了六楼的按钮。  
房间的布置出乎意料的很合他的心意，虽然是单人床但是还是比较宽大的——就他住过的单人间而言。蓝色的床单正巧是他喜欢的颜色，有着洗涤剂的清香，酒店整体的卫生程度也令他满意。  
事实上他并不是个邋遢的人物，只是这两三天的奔波让他无暇打理好自己。他本可以好好呆在家里甚至可以泡杯茶慢慢做他的工作而不是跨越半个国家逃到这里还拖着能把他压趴下的行李。  
查尔斯叹了口气，认命般的摊开了自己的行李箱，然后就发现自己在匆忙之中忘带了许多东西，使劲抓了抓头发，又认识到了自己应该先去洗个澡把自己好好打理一下。  
他现在这副样子要是被瑞雯看到铁定会被说教半天。  
其实他拖着行李提交辞职信放下所有毅然逃跑这件事也足够被瑞雯骂上许久了，而查尔斯仍然觉得自己的决定格外正确，可是现在继续整理着行李箱的他现在有点怀疑自己的决定了。  
唯一一部手机被忘在了远在天边的家中卧室床上，他也不记得上面保存的所有人的电话号码，所以谁也联系不上他，他也联系不到任何人了，这既是好事也是坏事。他甚至把他心爱的笔记本忘在了学校的办公室里，而笔记本里保存着他找到下一份工作前所必需的简历资料以及他尚未完成的论文。排除其他的不说，光是那篇尚未完成的论文就足够他心疼好久了。  
还好带的现金足够多，撑上两三个月直到他找到下一份工作。信用卡是用不了了，绝对会被家里人扒出来自己的行踪。  
床头柜上摆着的塑料小牌明码标价的同时也显示了房间的配置，最下方标注了前台电话，提醒着有需要的时候可以通过房间配置的电话联系前台的服务人员。  
“我需要买部手机。”查尔斯心想，但他现在需要的是先洗个澡。  
浴室的水汽蒙上了洗浴镜，伸手抹开后才勉强映出自己的脸庞，搓了搓脸颊，查尔斯拿起一旁早就备好的一次性的剃须刀片，刮去自己的胡子。酒店贴心的在镜子旁备好了吹风机，方便他将湿漉漉的头发吹干再用梳子给一缕缕的梳顺。水雾消下去后，查尔斯也算是处理好了自己。  
他换上一件白色T恤衫，蹬上牛仔裤，确认好自己没忘带什么的时候便打开了房门。  
艾瑞克处理完了手头事务，盯着大厅发呆，观察着偶尔走过的人们。他毕竟是做服务行业的，观察人们的动态以便可以及时提供帮助成了他的本能之一。  
电梯到达一楼的提示音吸引了艾瑞克的视线，里面走出来的是个棕发微卷的少年，白T 搭配牛仔裤的穿法衬得这个人更加年少。  
很陌生。  
艾瑞克不记得自己有接待过这样一位顾客。  
然后就对上了那对蓝眼睛。  
有着这样一双眼睛的人真的很难被人忘记。艾瑞克立即想起这就是刚刚他办理住宿的那位奇怪的客人，只是换了衣服刮了胡子整好了头发，但确实判若两人。  
那双眼睛的主人在看到艾瑞克时便笑了起来，并大步朝他走了过去。  
“如果我没记错的话，”艾瑞克把查尔斯从上到下扫视了一遍，开口道，“泽维尔先生？”  
这令查尔斯的笑容更大了，他朝艾瑞克伸出右手，“叫我查尔斯就好。”  
于是艾瑞克也伸出来手与他相握，“艾瑞克。”  
很少有人会与酒店经理握手的，选择握手可能是认识人的习惯使然，艾瑞克不禁思考着眼前人的身份，但是既然人已经走过来了那必定是有需要帮忙的地方而不会只是与他打个招呼。  
果不其然。  
“请问你知道这附近有什么手机店吗？”查尔斯收回手，问道。  
“出门左拐，走过一个十字路口就能看到好几家。”  
“非常感谢你。”查尔斯对艾瑞克再次报以微笑，转身向大门走去。  
“对了，”艾瑞克朝要走到门口的查尔斯喊道，“不要选择店铺前摆着花篮的那家店，他家的店员容易把价格抬高许多。”艾瑞克不知道自己为什么要补上这句话，或许是为了再收获对方一个醉人的笑容也说不定。  
“谢谢你。”查尔斯没转过身，只是挥了挥手示意自己知道了。  
艾瑞克为一个没看到的笑容失落起来。  
这很奇怪，他完全没有必要因为一个笑容而心绪波动。  
大厅里的喷泉仍哗啦啦的流淌着，而艾瑞克撑着下巴感到无事可做，盯着时钟的秒针咔哒咔哒转过一圈又一圈。  
玻璃门被推开，熟悉的身影又映入眼帘。  
查尔斯的心情貌似很不错，嘴角上扬，眼睛微眯，手里转着一部黑色的手机，像是买到了自己心仪的款式。  
艾瑞克正欲开口便听到了查尔斯愉悦的声音。  
“艾瑞克，要不是你提醒我就真的在那家店买手机了，毕竟那家店看起来很不错。”查尔斯朝艾瑞克扬了扬手里的手机，“我还进去问了问价格，这真的帮我省下了不少，毕竟我现在能用的不多。”  
“这没什么。”艾瑞克摆摆手，心里感叹着眼前人居然不带一点防备心理的向一个刚刚认识的甚至算是陌生人的人透露自己的经济状况，更何况自己是酒店的经理，难道就不怕自己在知道他经济状况差的时候不向他提供接下来的住宿了吗。艾瑞克虽然腹诽，但是脸上自然不会表现出来。  
“那家店怎么会把价格抬的那么高，明明旁边还有几家店和他竞争，他这样做怎么可能盈利呢？”  
艾瑞克抬头看他，查尔斯已经把胳膊架在了前台上，手掌撑着他的脸颊，眼珠在眼眶里转来转去，表达着自己的思索与疑惑。  
艾瑞克怔怔地看着眼前人，半天才用着沉稳的声音回复道，“只是对新的顾客这样，再者他家的装潢是那几家手机店里最好的，刚到这里不熟悉的人第一选择肯定是他家。”  
“所以对城里的熟客都是正常价格了？”  
“应该是，我没有去买过。”  
“那真是多亏你的提醒。”  
找不到话题的两个人沉默了许久，终于，查尔斯直起身子，“我先回去了，有机会再聊吧。”  
“好。”艾瑞克点了点头，再次目送着查尔斯走向电梯并摁下上楼的开关，看着查尔斯的背影消失在电梯门后。  
接下来的许多天艾瑞克都没见过查尔斯，也许是他轮班时间的原因，也可能是查尔斯一直在房间处理事情的原因，他们没能再次碰面。  
莫名其妙的艾瑞克在这几天里都不太能提起神工作。  
而他们下一次的遇见是在当地的一个出名的酒吧里了。  
艾瑞克结束了白天的工作，照旧到附近的酒吧里喝上一杯。通常在他值白班的时候，他就会在下班后来这边，而他的目的也只是喝酒，再无其他。他每次会找一个偏僻的角落，找酒保调上杯酒，这是他的放松方式。  
酒吧里比往常热闹许多，人头攒动，音乐也比平常噪的多，推开门走进来的艾瑞克甚至被灯光闪到了眼睛，不过还好，酒吧有它自己的焦点，人群大都聚集在那里，没人过来打扰属于他的空间——他选择的角落也着实偏僻。他坐上圆椅，朝酒保马丁说了句照旧。  
艾瑞克是这里的常客了，酒保马丁记得他的喜好，这会儿也正好闲了下来，端着艾瑞克要的酒递了过来。  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“还不错。”艾瑞克接过酒，轻轻笑了一下，“今天人挺多的啊。”  
“都是一群大学生，年轻人嘛，”马丁擦拭着酒杯，看着那边热闹的人群，“今天貌似是为了庆祝学校来了位新的年轻教授才聚过来的。不过他们那位教授也真的是年轻，要不是身份证件摆在那里，学生们也都作证，我都不敢相信他是个教授。我还以为他未成年要拒绝他进来喝酒呢。”  
艾瑞克静静的听着，微微抿了口杯中的酒。  
他一向沉默，相处久了之后马丁也知道他的个性。艾瑞克在马丁心里绝对称得上是一位优秀的听众，愿意听他唠叨的可没多少人。  
“喏，就那边桌子上站着的那个年轻人。”马丁扬了扬下巴。  
艾瑞克顺着方向看去，人群围着一个桌子，桌子上站着一个穿着马甲西装的年轻人，人群突然欢呼起来，他看到那个男人蹲下身接了个什么东西，等他站起来的时候艾瑞克才看清楚那是一个灌了酒的长杯子。  
“那是你给他们的？”艾瑞克问道。  
“噢，”马丁看过去，“我这里可没那种酒杯，不知道这群学生们从哪里拿来的。”  
“Drink！Drink！Drink！”  
学生们拍着手齐声喊起来，桌子上的那位教授也端着杯子喝了起来。这样喝酒真的是一个巨大的挑战，也不知道是哪个人想出的主意。艾瑞克惊讶于桌子上那位作为教授的男人居然同意和这些大学生们玩闹，他印象里的大学教授可不应该是这样。  
视线不自觉地在那位教授身上逗留了一会儿，艾瑞克发觉那道身影有些莫名的熟悉感。  
教授本人查尔斯对艾瑞克对他的打量毫无察觉，他专注于自己的挑战，即喝完酒杯里的酒。今天他刚刚被大学确认聘任并给学生们上了第一堂课，学生们出乎意料的好相处而且热情的邀请他晚上到这里喝杯酒。以前他也会偷偷避开家人跑到酒吧里喝酒，而到酒吧喝酒的行为显然不被家人所认可，这倒是他第一次光明正大的这样做，这让查尔斯的心情更好了。  
直到喝完最后一口，查尔斯兴奋地捏紧了拳头吼了一声，桌下围着的学生们也兴奋地为他鼓起掌。  
他晃了晃头，脚步略有不稳的从桌子上跳了下来。  
“好了，我需要去那边歇一会儿，”他拍着自己的胸膛说着，“你们就先自己玩一会儿吧。”  
艾瑞克看着那边喝完酒的小教授脚步虚浮的走了过来，坐到了他旁边的圆椅上，旁若无人的向酒保说话。“可以给我杯醒酒的东西吗？我有点头晕。”末了又眯着眼睛笑起来补上一句，“非常感谢。”  
艾瑞克这时才发现这位教授就是前些日子住在他酒店里的查尔斯。眼前人醉乎乎的，脸颊泛红，眼神也快要失焦，嘴巴微微嘟着，等待醒酒汤的时候偶尔还会伸出舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇。  
“看样子是喝了不少。”艾瑞克在心里想，盯着查尔斯眸色加深了许多。  
“查尔斯。”艾瑞克轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀唤道。  
查尔斯像是受惊了的小动物一般扭头四处寻找声音的来源，好不容易才把视线聚焦在艾瑞克身上，他皱了皱眉头，努力分辨眼前的人到底是谁。  
“抱…抱歉……”查尔斯揉了揉自己的太阳穴，说起话来磕磕绊绊的，眯起眼睛盯着艾瑞克，“我有点…意识不清……你是…哪位………我应该…应该认识你…你看起来有点…嗝……有点眼熟……”  
“确实是意识不清楚了。”艾瑞克垂下眼不去看查尔斯，“最好等你清醒了我们再聊。”  
而查尔斯闻言却又皱起了眉毛，拍上了艾瑞克的肩膀，歪着脑袋瞪大眼睛盯着艾瑞克的脸，“你看着我，我肯定……能想起来你…是谁……”  
“哦？”艾瑞克捏上查尔斯的脸，“你倒是说说我是谁？”  
“汉克你别闹…”查尔斯掰下艾瑞克放在自己脸上的手，撅起了水润的嘴巴，又吐出舌头舔了一遍。  
现在艾瑞克明白为什么这个人无论何时嘴唇都是水润的了。  
同时艾瑞克也对查尔斯嘴里冒出来的不认识的名字感到不爽。“汉克。”艾瑞克默念着这个名字，咬了咬牙，又把手压了上去，微微用力把查尔斯的脸扳向自己。  
“你盯着我的眼睛，看看我是谁？”艾瑞克的声音低沉，盯着查尔斯略有迷蒙的蓝色眼睛。  
而查尔斯又不怕死的舔了下嘴唇。  
要不是马丁端着醒酒汤正好走了过来，艾瑞克差点没控制住自己的动作。  
马丁把醒酒汤递了过来，查尔斯非常自觉地接住，歪头离开艾瑞克的手，抱着杯子就灌……  
当查尔斯再次醒来的时候他已经呆在了酒店的床上，蓝色的床单花纹让他确定了这正是他下榻的酒店。  
查尔斯还记得自己昨天晚上和学生们一起去喝酒，站在桌子上不顾形象的拼酒，然后他就没印象了，貌似他还看到了汉克。头昏昏涨涨的，喉咙也有种火辣辣的感觉，这让他不得不从床上起身准备去倒杯水喝。而床头柜上居然就放着一杯清水，自己身上的衣服也被换掉了，这更让他觉得自己昨天一定是被汉克逮到了，瑞雯肯定该被汉克通知过来了。  
查尔斯叹了口气，自己这还没跑几天就要被抓回去面临现实了吗？  
“汉克？是你吗？”他喊道，但是房间里显然没有任何人。  
艾瑞克目瞪口呆的看着自顾自灌完醒酒汤的查尔斯扑过来揪着他的衣领开始狂吐，看着查尔斯棕色的卷发艾瑞克甚至忘了直接推开他。  
“老天！”马丁感叹道，一边急急忙忙帮他找纸巾一边跟艾瑞克说话，“你这件衣服算是报废了。你认识他吗？噢天哪！你怎么还没把他推开？”  
马丁找到了纸巾，查尔斯也基本在艾瑞克的衣服里吐完了。  
艾瑞克叹口气，直接把外套脱下擦了擦身上的秽物，继而扔进垃圾桶。他又接过马丁递来的纸巾给迷迷糊糊的查尔斯擦了擦嘴，扶他出去前朝马丁抛下一句，“这是我酒店的客人，他今天的酒钱记我账上。”  
喝醉的人似乎都不愿意好好走路，死沉死沉的得让人拖着走才行。  
查尔斯环着艾瑞克的脖子，口齿不清的说着胡话。  
“你…带我去哪……你真好看…我觉得……我要是……女孩肯定追你…你看起来……好眼…熟……”  
温热的沾染着酒气的呼吸喷洒在艾瑞克的脖颈上，艾瑞克咬牙切齿的扶起挂在自己身上的人，侧身直接把人给抱了起来。  
这个时候街上的人还是挺多的，过路者看着他们投来讶异的目光，而艾瑞克对此视而不见，迈开步子朝酒店走去。  
和他换班的经理惊讶的看到艾瑞克抱了个男人进来，不禁揉了揉眼睛以确定走过来的人是艾瑞克而不是他看花了眼睛，毕竟那可是和谁都不会太亲近的艾瑞克。  
而艾瑞克也没心思给他打招呼，放下怀里的人，腾出手径直从柜台里捞出了一串钥匙，瞥了他一眼就又抱着人去等电梯了。  
查尔斯依旧醉着，看样子马丁端来的醒酒汤一点效用都没有。但是当艾瑞克把查尔斯拖进屋里去的时候，查尔斯却像是知道到了家一样，甩开艾瑞克鞋也不脱就窝在了床上把自己缩成一团，又嫌冷的团起了被子。  
艾瑞克对着这一幕失笑，俯身去扒开那人的被子，轻轻的脱掉他的皮鞋。  
环顾了四周，拉来查尔斯的行李箱想从里面拿些干净衣服给他换上，查尔斯的行李箱连密码都没有，这让他接下来的行动方便了许多。事实上给查尔斯换衣服倒没费上多大力气，睡着了的他乖顺的像只任人揉捏的猫咪，任凭艾瑞克给他换上干净的衣服。  
没有选择直接离开，艾瑞克用房间的烧水壶给查尔斯烧了壶水，直等到水烧开。  
期间他坐在一旁的矮凳上，视线不自觉地在查尔斯的脸上停留。  
查尔斯的杯子就在床头柜上放着，于是艾瑞克直接倒了满满一杯——他知道宿醉的早晨肯定会感到口渴。他也宿醉过，清楚早晨有杯水在手边的感觉会好很多。  
末了艾瑞克在查尔斯的眉心轻轻落下一吻，抚平查尔斯因醉酒而皱起的眉。  
“汉克……”查尔斯轻轻的嘟囔了一声，让艾瑞克整个人都僵在了原地。  
他知道那个名字，查尔斯就在酒店里将他错认为了那个人。艾瑞克直接起身转身推门离开，以致于他没听到查尔斯后面嘟囔的话。  
那句话是“别告诉瑞雯我在这里。”  
查尔斯口中的“汉克”让他心焦，是否查尔斯已经心有所属？  
但是那位“汉克”不在这里又是否说明那位只是查尔斯的前任？所以他还是有追求查尔斯的机会的？  
想到此处立在门前略有忿忿的心情平复了许多，心下便做了决定，兴冲冲的跑下楼去了。  
查尔斯推开屋门看到的便是睡着了却抱着一束鲜艳的玫瑰靠在墙上的艾瑞克。  
这令查尔斯吃了一惊，他猜想艾瑞克应该是要等对门房间的女士出门才准备的玫瑰花。  
对门住的是位年轻的女士，他在住进来后和那位女士碰面过，那位女士留着一头耀眼的金发，是位不可多见的美人。  
好像是叫“艾玛”。  
“原来艾瑞克在追求她吗？”查尔斯挑了挑眉，准备帮帮这个在他心里留下好印象的酒店经理。于是他走过去摁下了门铃。  
酒店的门铃只有房间里的人能听到，所以根本不用担心吵醒艾瑞克。  
艾玛打开门，看到查尔斯向她比出噤声的手势，又指了指身后的男人，于是侧身请查尔斯进来。  
查尔斯只是凑到她耳旁说道，“外面站着的这位是我的好朋友，看得出来他很喜欢你。”  
艾玛闻此愣住了，这个待人疏离的酒店经理喜欢自己？她可一点都没有看出来。  
查尔斯见她没有特别的反应，以为是他破坏了艾瑞克想要营造的惊喜感，便继续道，“我不是有意破坏他给你准备的惊喜的，我只是想说，艾瑞克这样热心的人真的很好，不要错过啦。”  
艾玛盯了盯查尔斯远离的背影，又看看捧着玫瑰打瞌睡的艾瑞克，嗤笑一声，轻声合上了门。  
查尔斯抛下话便踮脚轻声走开了，他今天学校里还有堂课要上，那些课他早就准备好了,宿醉也不会影响他的状态。而汉克既然在他醒来的时候不在这里也没有留下字条就说明汉克没准备向家里人报告自己的行踪，所以查尔斯一点也不担心。  
大学并不远，他完全可以走路过去。  
校园里往来着准备上课或是已经下课的学生，遇见认识他的还会向他打招呼说声早上好。查尔斯感觉心情尤佳，他思考着等这个月的工资一发就找个邻近的地方租住。大学教授的薪金十分可观，他完全可以靠着这个在这里生活很久。或者在酒店继续住下去也不错，毕竟酒店经理艾瑞克人真的很不错，既好相处又善解人意，是他喜欢的类型。  
家里人是怎么想的他现在并不是很想知道，他没想在所有人冷静之前再回去和他们再吵上一架。这样对所有人都好，而他也可以暂时从略有压抑的家里脱离出来，自在的过会儿自由的生活。  
在上课前有几个格外跳脱的学生围了过来，兴奋的向他们的教授也就是查尔斯展示昨晚拍的图片，那是查尔斯执着酒杯喝的图片，还有他醉后晃晃悠悠的模样。查尔斯脸颊微红，他可不知道自己喝醉后是什么模样，他连自己酒量几何都不清楚，不然也不会昨天直接喝醉甚至断片了。  
“我们从来都没有过像你这样不端架子，容易亲近还讲课清楚的教授呢！”一个女生激动的说道。  
查尔斯回想着那些话，双手插在裤子口袋里，在电梯里垫了垫脚。  
作为老师，能得到学生的认可当然是很好的。  
查尔斯一眼就望见了还呆在原地，甚至伸手准备敲门的艾瑞克，而艾瑞克正要敲的门正是他的房间而不是像他想的是艾玛的房间。  
要知道他已经出去了一上午了，艾瑞克肯定不会没有敲过艾玛的门的。  
“艾瑞克？”查尔斯喊道。  
艾瑞克惊了一下，立即收了准备敲门的手，转过身却发现查尔斯就在走廊的另一头。  
“查尔斯。”他念到，声音很是温柔。  
“你这是…” 查尔斯有些不确定。  
“我想追求你，”艾瑞克捧着玫瑰走过来，“你可以考虑一下我吗？”  
艾瑞克递过来玫瑰的时候查尔斯才发现艾瑞克的胸前留着奇怪的浅褐色印记，那束艳红色的玫瑰也递到了身前，查尔斯接也不是，不接也不是。他需要找些事件转移下话题，于是他问，“你衣服上的印记那是什么？”  
艾瑞克看也不看，眼睛紧紧盯着查尔斯，眸子里尽是深情。  
“你昨天抱着我吐了我一身，我还没来得及换。而且，你确定不要收下我的这捧玫瑰吗？”  
很好，艾瑞克成功的扔回了话题的同时也让查尔斯脸红到头顶冒烟。  
他昨天晚上的记忆片段一点点回笼，他想起来自己有把脸凑到艾瑞克脸边，想起来自己扯着艾瑞克的衣领往他衣服里吐，还依稀记得自己像没有骨头一样挂在艾瑞克身上让他拖着自己艰难行进，艾瑞克貌似还把他抱了回去？  
查尔斯晃了晃头，盯了盯艾瑞克的脸。  
艾瑞克那张脸确实和他那段断了片的零碎回忆里的脸庞相重合了。而艾瑞克胸前未清理的印记也昭示着这一切不假，所以汉克根本就没有来过。  
所以是艾瑞克帮自己换了衣服，也是艾瑞克为自己倒了茶水在床头柜上？  
查尔斯下意识的想双手合十向艾瑞克道歉，却直接收获了那束玫瑰花在手里。  
“所以，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，可以追求你吗？亲爱的查尔斯·泽维尔先生？”  
查尔斯下意识的点了点头，便在下一秒意识到自己答应了什么，又摇起头来。  
可是艾瑞克只是勾了勾嘴角，“你已经答应了，反悔可是不行的噢。”  
“我一早上都没吃饭就为了等你，可以先陪我去吃顿午餐吗？My love？”

艾玛：我就知道。

艾瑞克：所以那个汉克只是你家的管家不是你前男友？  
查尔斯：当然不是，你怎么会这么想？

-END-


End file.
